


mr & mrs. moir

by schuylerhamilton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Antwerp, F/M, Fake Marriage, Gold Medal Plates, fluff it’s almost all fluff, scott just really loves her neck, watch their prince sd at worlds 2017 (@ 1:30j and thank me later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylerhamilton/pseuds/schuylerhamilton
Summary: Scott makes the hotel room reservation in his name. Of course, the receptionist assumes they’re not platonic business partners.





	mr & mrs. moir

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m back!
> 
> i put this in the tags, but watch their prince short dance at the 2017 world championships, especially 1:30. wow.
> 
> -
> 
> based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131947418030/person-a-and-person-b-are-best-friends-they-go-on

The Gold Medal Plates trip was something Scott enjoyed going on. Exploring a new city and hanging out with a group of rich people was a great way to spend part of his summer and short time away from touring. He and Tessa had arrived in Antwerp a few days before the group would, since Tessa insisted on looking at some other parts of the city that weren’t included in the Gold Medal Plates trip. Scott couldn’t complain, since Antwerp was a wonderful city and he was excited to see it. For now, though, the pair needed to check into their hotel for the next few days.

When they arrived at the reception desk, the receptionist smiled and asked, “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yep.” Scott said. “One room under the name Moir.”

The receptionist, who (according to the name tag Scott spotted on her shirt) was named Carol, clicked a few buttons on her computer and looked back up at them. “It says here you asked for a room with two beds.” She glanced at them again, and it’s clear to Scott that she doesn’t know who they are at all. “Although I assume you and your wife would like one?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tessa asked, blinking in surprise, as Scott blurted “Yes!” at the same time. The receptionist nodded at Scott and seemed to disregard Tessa’s comment as she typed furiously.

“We- we’re not married-“ Tessa says weakly.

“Hey babe, it’s ok.” Scott cuts in, putting a hand around Tessa’s waist as he smiled widely at the receptionist. “Mrs. Moir’s just not used to the idea of marriage yet, right, honey?” He said, looking at Tessa while she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Ohhh, newlyweds! Did you come here for your honeymoon?” The receptionist claps her hands excitedly. “That’s amazing. Congratulations, you two!”

“Thank you,” Scott said, beaming and pulling Tessa closer to him. “And yes, we did. You know, it’s kind of a funny story. We’ve been best friends for twenty years and I can’t imagine anyone else being by my side throughout all of our adventures. Also, get this-“ He paused and pointed to Tessa. “She proposed to me!”

“Really?” The receptionist smiled and Tessa thought she might have been crying (Seriously? Tessa knew Scott was sappy, but not _that_ sappy.) “That’s just adorable! You two just belong together then, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I suppose we do.” Scott says, looking at Tessa, and she flashes back to Pyeongchang. Suddenly this hotel room is the ice and their free dance is over, the end of Come What May fading out, and Scott is hugging her so, so tightly and looking at her like she’s his whole world. Tessa shakes the memory out of her head and looks back at him, smiling a little bit. “I’m just kind of a sap and I believe in the whole ‘everyone has an other half to find in the world’ type of thing and I guess she was my other half.” He says, and smiles at her.

“Like soulmates.” Tessa speaks up, and Scott’s smile grows wider.

“Yep. Like soulmates.”

The receptionist “ _awww_ ”s and hands them their room key. “Well, enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. Moir.” She winks at them and Tessa gives her a half-hearted smile that she usually reserves for the media before she and Scott walk away with their bags.

They’re in the elevator when Tessa finally decides to address this situation of theirs. “Married? Seriously? What made you come up with that idea, Moir?” She hisses, glancing up at him with a disapproving look.

“I don’t know,” Scott says, trying not to laugh. “Maybe a certain Stars on Ice show gave me a few ideas.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Tessa tries to sound annoyed, but she smiles as Scott kisses her forehead. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind being married to you. You’re the one who dreamed about marrying me, anyway.” Scott shrugs and mumbles “Yeah.” The elevator dings and the walk down the hall toward their room.

“I just feel bad for that poor woman when we check out and she finds out that we’re not actually married. I mean, gosh, we really convinced her, didn’t we?” Scott laughs as he opens the door to their room.

“Not ‘we’, you did all this.” Tessa reminds him. “But good job at getting us a room with one bed.” She says as she sets her bags down. “It’s not like we would’ve used the other one anyway.” She smirks.

“Yeah, two beds? That’s such a business partner thing to do.” Scott pretends to roll his eyes.

“And honestly,” He says, stepping closer to her. “We’re not exactly what a person would call ‘normal business partners.’ Someone thinks we’re married, for God’s sake.”

“Oh, definitely not.” Tessa looks at him in a way that reminds Scott of her in their ‘Carmen’ program. “You know, we could always just.... keep this marriage thing up. Maybe for a few days.” She pauses and adds, “We don’t have to start sightseeing until tomorrow, if you want, Mr. Moir.”

“Really?” Scott replies, his voice low and husky, and Tessa can feel his breath on her nose. They’re so close together, barely an inch apart. She shivers. “What do you suggest we do instead, Mrs. Moir?”

“Maybe we could-“ She looks at the bed over her shoulder. “Celebrate our honeymoon-“

“God, yes.” Scott interrupts, kissing her hard. They break apart and she raises her eyebrows.

“-Later.” Tessa says. “Come on, Moir, let me finish.” She jokes, smiling at him.

“Are you serious?” Scott asks.

“About what?”

“The whole marriage thing. I mean, there are fans of ours who are going to be on this trip. I don’t want them to think that we’re, you know.” He gestures between them. “Actually married.”

“I know. But it’s just a bunch of older rich people in the group anyway. And let me remind you that they’re all married too. The least they’re going to do is say that we’re cute together. It’s not like they’re going to be frantically texting their teenaged daughters and granddaughters saying _‘Oh, those Canadian ice dancers you like? Guess what, they’re not just together, they’re married!’”_

Scott snorts at Tessa’s impression of a grandma texting her granddaughter.

“So yes, I’m absolutely serious.” She says. “As long as we keep this… thing between us, it’ll be fine. And cute.” Tessa adds. “Come on, let’s go get dinner and get free dessert from the waiter after we say we’re on our honeymoon.”

“Great. I would love some Belgian chocolate right now.”

“Mhmmm, same.”

Later, after they’ve eaten and successfully scammed a waiter out of some delicious Belgian chocolate for dessert, Scott and Tessa walk down one of Antwerp’s quieter streets. There’s some heart shaped lights hanging from a building and Tessa begs him to take a picture of her with them. He happily obliges, and she smiles and her hands form a heart to match the pretty lights. They continue walking, and walk right past a shop that makes and sells custom diamond rings.

If Scott spends a little too long looking at the display inside, Tessa doesn’t say anything.

“Can’t wait to do this for real one day,” He mutters under his breath, pulling Tessa closer and intertwining their fingers as they walk.

“What?” She asks, looking up at him.

“Nothing.” He smiles and kisses her softly. She smiles, too.

Scott thinks about her comment in the elevator. I wouldn’t mind being married to you. You’re the one who dreamed about marrying me, anyway.

“I’m just thinking about my dreams, that’s all.” He says. The hotel is up ahead, Scott realizes. He points it out to Tessa.

“There’s the hotel, T. Should we go and celebrate our honeymoon?” Scott raises his eyebrows and Tessa gives him a wicked grin.

“Absolutely.”

“Perfect.” He lowers his voice and whispers in her ear. “It’s been way too long since I’ve got to properly appreciate your neck, Mrs. Moir. You know I love it.”

Tessa’s face turns red and she says in a strangled voice, “Yes, I think it has, Mr. Moir. You- you do love my neck.” She clears her throat. “You’ve even gone so far as to _appreciate it during a competition._ ” Tessa looks at him, referring to their Prince short dance during the 2017 world championships where he made eye contact with the judges and licked her neck while lifting her up from a dip.

“Oh. Yeah, you’re right. I forgot about that.” Scott says, laughing a bit.

“You better be thankful that my Moulin Rouge costume has a bit of a turtleneck on it, Mr. Moir.” Tessa says. “Otherwise people would… see your appreciation.”

“I am, Mrs. Moir.” He says seriously, then laughs again. “Oh man, I am having way too much fun with this.”

“With what? Talking about my neck?” Tessa says, giving him a weird look.

“No, no. It’s not that. It’s the- it’s the whole, uh, ‘married’ thing?” Scott says, his voice squeaking so it sounds like a question rather than a statement. “It just, I don’t know, it just makes me want to do it all for real someday, you know?”

“Really?” Tessa says, squeezing his hand. “Me too. Someday.”

Someday.

Scott thinks about someday a lot from then on, until a little more than half a year later, and someday finally comes. He proposes, and Tessa says yes, of course.

And, wow, Scott enjoyed going on Gold Medal Plates trips then, but he thinks he might love them even more now.

Not as much as Mrs. Moir, though. (Or properly celebrating their honeymoon, and getting to appreciate her neck.)


End file.
